EarthGov Gunship
The Earth Government Gunship is an unknown model of a large manned aerial vehicle type developed to provide EarthGov Security and Military personnel extensive firepower, support in field, and of course transportation. It is first encountered in Dead Space 2. Summary EarthGov Gunships appear frequently throughout the course of Dead Space 2, used by Director Tiedemann to pursue Isaac Clarke over "The Sprawl" and later by Ellie Langford to rescue Isaac from Marker Site 12. The Gunship's technical and tactical capabilities make it a formidable assault craft able to hunt and pursue specific targets and engage them with superior firepower in a variety of combat theaters. The gunship, while not a dedicated starship, can function effectively in space and airless environments due to a sealed and pressurized cabin, thus making it a suitable choice for law enforcement operations on the Sprawl. Armament obscuring view of fuel tanks)]] As a rough comparison to Isaac, the ship is at least 10 meters or 33 feet in length from the cockpit to the tip of the thrusters and close to 3-4 meters or 10-13 feet in height. The EarthGov Gunship boasts a wide array of weaponry and technical hardware in its role as a support and assault craft. The armament includes a pair of fully rotateable tri-barrel gatling cannons under the nose, six homing missiles for used for dog-fights in ship-to-ship encounters, sensor and communication jamming devices as well as fin-stabilized napalm bombs suspended behind swing doors on the belly of the ship, presumably used for atmospheric ground bombardment on enemy bases. At the front are a pair of swivel-arm mounts, occupied by high-powered searchlights to detect and illuminate targets hidden from view. There is a third headlight on top of the ship, that most likely serves as a vertical light source and will not require the entire ship to be moved forward. One variant that pursued Isaac Clarke featured a retractable slat armor assembly. Presumably this is meant to protect the front of the vehicle from incoming fire or debris. The windscreen appears to be polarized, which is good in space combat where the sun will block out the pilot's view. By the looks of it, this can be adjusted so that the windscreen acts as a normal window, making the ship more ideal on planets or other areas where there is no need for polarized screens. The gunship's engine control nozzles are made out of three large, independently guiding thrusters, enabling the ship to execute sophisticated and highly flexible maneuvers and to quickly compensate against side winds and turbulence (such as in atmospheric flight during storm conditions, like during the Convergence Event in Dead Space 2). This would give it an edge over the Wai Lao-class shuttle with its more conventional, fixed engine thrusters. Together, this diverse equipment allows the gunship to function within times of peace as a patrol craft and in hostile situations as a dedicated gunship. Inside, the ship has two seats in the cockpit, together with holo-displayers, thruster switch and other key functions of the ship. The ship most likely has a storage for emergency EVA suits such as the one Ellie used. The ship has two doors, allowing a quick and easy enter to a combat situation. Death Scene During the final moments of Dead Space 2, Isaac has to reach the Gunship piloted by Ellie as he maneuvers his way past the debris field. A quick time event will initiate as soon as he reaches the ship's rear engines. *Should the event be completed successfully, Ellie will pull Isaac into the ship before the game ends. *If the player fails to complete the QTE, Isaac's thrusters will suddenly malfunctions as the Gunship flies ahead of him and sucking him into its thruster. Isaac struggles to move himself forward but is pulled back into the engine fire and incinerated. Ellie's screams can be heard in the background. Trivia *While never shown it can be assumed both the Gunship and Tormentor were destroyed in the explosion. *It is also possible the Gunship possesses some form of auto-pilot as Ellie is seen reaching for Isaac at the doorway as the Gunship pilots itself out of the Government Sector. Gabe Weller is also shown standing at the cabin door while the Gunship is descending to a landing platform. *In the Dead Space 2: Severed DLC, Gabe has to destroy a Gunship near the end of Chapter 1. *During Isaac's first encounter with the Pack near the Concourse, there is a toyshop with a picture of an EA model gunship, exactly the same as the one seen in-game and the one available for purchase. *The ship has two vertical lines of Marker symbols written in orange on the front hull of the ship. *The homing missiles and bombs are never seen in use of combat in the series, aside from the QTE scene in Dead Space 2 where the bomb launcher platforms breaks from the impact of the Tormentor hitting the ship, causing the bombs to leak into the vacuum. *Compared to the Unitologist dropship as seen in Dead Space 3, the gunship is way better armed which only has two nose gatling guns. However, the dropship is used mainly for quick landing of troops on the field with the gatling gun serving as self-defense. *The ship appears to have two models used in the game, one that has a low-quality interior and another that has more detail indoors. The high-quality version is seen in the final scene where Ellie pulls Isaac into the ship. However, in the other encounters of the ship, the ship has very low quality indoors (due to the fact that you never are supposed to look inside until the very end). Gallery File:Earthgov_gunship_backview_hl2viewer.png|Back view of the gunship File:Earthgov_gunship_sideview_hl2viewer.png|Side view of the gunship File:Gunship side.png|A View of The Gunships Side File:Gunship_toy.jpg|Gunship model from a toy shop File:Shuttle_weapons.jpg|Gunship weapons close-up DeadSpaceSeveredGunship.jpg|Gunship in Severed Trailer earthgovgunship_unimarkings.png|Marker symbols on the hull of the ship Gunship01.jpg|Gunship docked in bay 3 gunshipcloseupcockpit.jpg|Close up of the cockpit